Makorra Revised
by Makorrian316
Summary: Korra cuts herself bc of all the stress in her life Posted with a different chap 6 and plot line .. I'll fix summary soon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I Own Legend Of Korra. Sue Me.

I know they are way out of charatcter, and I know Korra would never do that and I KNOW its the 1920s. Im just writing about what Mako's reaction would be like if it did happen:)))))

Bolin, Mako and Korra were changing out of there uniforms after another successful, yet exhausting pro-bending tournament. She felt like an absolute idiot. She had walked up to him and completely blurted out that she really likes him and that they were ment for each other. She's not blind, she knows Bolin likes her. But Mako- there's just something about him that she fell head over heals for. He's older, taller, has sexy eyebrows, a toned stomach and gorgeous eyes.

But not just his physical traits fascinate her. She loves how he'll argue with her, to no avail. How she'll annoy him to the point were there's practically steam coming out of his ears. And how he never shows his true emotions. Korra knows that he keeps them hidden, for fear of getting hurt, and she is dying to find them.

She had healed Bolin's arm and was holding up okay, until Asami came into the room. When she wrapped her arms around Mako's firm wait and laid her head on his toned chest, she nearly started crying. She wanted to know how it felt to be were Asami was now.

Asami looked at Korra and said, "Korra great job out there!" Korra put on the best fake smile she could manage and, thanked Asami, while avoiding Mako's nearly unreadable gaze. Asami wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and pulled his mouth down to hers.

Korra looked to the ground and mumbled, "Um, I've gotta go. See you guys later." then she walked quickly out the door. She speed-walked until she got outside, then she leaned up against the side of wall trying to get her emotions in line. She decided. She was not going to cry. She was going to completely forget about her emotions. They would still be there obviously, but she would no longer feel them, and they would no longer control her.

Her once happy, carefree smile was now a solid line and her sparkling eyes were now vacant of all emotion. She sighed and took the metal clasps out of her hair, letting it flow down her head, and land partially in front of her face, covering one of her eyes.

She reached into the pocket of her fur pelt and pulled out the small pocket knife her father had given her when she left the South Pole. It was engraved "Stay Strong". She stared at it with dry eyes. Korra slid to the damp grass beneath her and removed the metal band that was around her wrist. She had a friend who had done this, and she said it took her pain away.

Korra flipped open the knife and held it up to her wrist. She paused for a moment, but then remembered Mako lip locked with Asami and brought the knife down to her skin. She slashed the delicate skin of her left wrist. The wound began bleeding heavily. She ripped cloth from her shirt and applied pressure to the newly made cut. She made her way down to the lake and washed her arm. She didn't want to heal it.

Using her water-bending, Korra froze part of the lake and pushed off towards the island. When she got to the island she used on of her air-bending training uniforms to sleep in, and fell into a deep slumber.

The next few days were a repeat, without the tournament. Korra would train in the morning with Bolin and Mako, cut her arm either before, after or during (depending on when Asami got there), then in the afternoon she went back to the island to train with Tenzin, then spent the rest of the day working on her other elements or roaming the city with Naga. She didn't talk much during practice anymore. She simply nodded or shook her head, and said a few words if it was necessary.

The next day, when Korra got to the gym, the first thing she saw was Mako pressed against a wall and Asami kissing him repeatedly. She quietly made her way out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. When she got inside she pulled her knife out and Sliced her wrists over and over again.

She grabbed a towel and pressed down on the wound, until it stopped bleeding. When it had stopped bleeding she rinsed it out and observed the damage. They were very deep. and were easily going to scar. She shrugged to herself and pulled her long sleeve down before emerging from the bathroom and heading back towards the gym. Asami passed by her when she entered the gym and Korra looked at Mako questionably.

"She had to leave to met up with some family or something like that," He explained to her.

She nodded in understanding and dropped her bag. She walked over by Mako and started to practice. Throwing fistfuls of water in every direction at the targets, trying to ignore the horrible pain in her arm. This could not be good for it.

When their hour of training was over she was slightly panting and Bolin came bursting through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late guys I had an emergency!" He exclaimed.

Mako raised an eyebrow, "what kind of emergency?"

Bolin looked away and mumbled, "a noodle emergency?" Pabu, who was sitting on his shoulder, burped to prove his point. Mako shook his head and sighed, then gave Bolin a speech on how he needs to come to practice if they're going to win. Bolin nodded and then left, to go nap most likely.

Korra picked up her stuff with her right hand and was walking towards the exit when Mako spoke to her "Korra wha-".

But he was cut off by the scream that escaped her lips when he wrapped his hand around her left wrist and tugged to get her attention. She dropped her bag and used her right hand to yank her left one away from him then, refused to meet his gaze. Which was easy with her hair falling in her face. But, after a minute she looked up to see his expression mixed with shock and worry.

"Sorry" she mumbled, still not looking at him, "you just, scared me. That's all". She looked up at him and she could tell either, he didn't believe her or he wasn't listening to her. Which, either way, was bad for her.

He crossed the small distance between them in seconds and grabbed her left hand. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was about to do. "Mako! Mako stop! seriously I'm fine!" She begged, desperate to get her arm away from him. But he had absolutely no intention on letting her go without him seeing what had caused her to scream in such pain.

Korra held her breath and closed her eyes as she felt his cool hand push her long sleeves up.

A/N: Dun Dun DUNNN! cliff-hanger;) again, I know they are way out of charatcter, and I know Korra would never do that and I KNOW its the 1920s. Im just writing about what Mako's reaction would be like if it did happen:)))))


	2. Chapter 2

Recap~

Korra held her breath and closed her eyes as she felt his cool hand push her long sleeves up.

The room fell scilent. Like a VERY VERY uncomfortable scilence. But Korra kept her eyes glued to the floor. She couldn't look at him. Her sleeve was still rolled up to her elbow and his hand was still holding hers. She expected him to be mad or disgusted. To yell at her and tell her he hates her. But he didn't do anything. And she would rather him yell at her than be deathly scilent.

She snuck a glace at her mauled arm. The lines were jagged and you could tell they were fresh. A couple were bruising and they, no doubt, were going to scar. She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Wha-what? Why? When? Why?" Mako said to her. The tone of his voice made her stomach clench. The lack of emotion behind it hurt. She didn't answer him. She tried to gentley tug her arm away, but Mako wasn't letting her. She wanted to run and hide in her room. But he wouldn't let go of her!

"Let go of my arm Mako." She said quietly, her voice devoid of all emotion, as if she were speaking with Koe insted of the man she- insted of her best friend.

"No." He said. His jaw was clenched as tightly as it could be. He never wanted anything to hurt Korra. He wanted to hold her and protect 'her from anything that could harm or upset her. But how could he protect her from herself? He was going to find a way. He was not going to let her do this. He looked at her arm once again and knew that she h''as 'had s'ome near death experiances.

He knew Korra was impulsive, and didn't think the repercussions of her actions through, but he never in a million years thought she would do this. He felt like he was dying inside. I someone else had hurt her like this he would have ripped them apart. But- he just couldn't grasp the fact that she cut herself.

"Mako, let me go NOW!" She stated angerly. He wasn't letting go. She needed him to let go! This was too much for her to handle! She nedded her release! She needed to cut, and she needed to cut NOW. The fury and worry in his eyes trippled.

"Why? Why should I let you go Korra? So you can go do this to yourself? That is what you're planning on doing right? If I let you go you're going to hurt yourself! I'm not going to let you do this Korra!" He yelled at her. He had angry and worried tears in his eyes. His eyes widened in shock to w'hat she said next.

"You can't stop me Mako! You don't own me and you can't control me! This isn't any of your business so just butt out!" Then she forcefully yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned to run. But Mako had quick reflexes. He grabbed her arm once again, spun her around, and pressed her back against the wall. He would have pushed her chest against the wall, but he wanted her to look him in the eye.

"So what you're addicted now? You're addicted to cutting yourself?" She flinched when he said 'cutting'. She doesn't know why it affected her so much, but it did. She spoke quietly.

"Like I said before, it's not any of your business." Mako punched the wall.

"GODDAMNIT KORRA! IT IS MY BUSINESS! YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND I CARE ABOUT YOU! I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!" She put her face closer to his.

"You. Can't. Stop. Me". After she said that they fell scielet. For a moment her beleived her words to be true. But he didn't care what it took. He WAS going to stop her.

"I am going to stop you Korra. And if you don't stop, I'm going to have to tell Tenzin." Korra's eyes widened to the threat.

"You need to just foregt that you saw Mako." he couldn't beleive what she was telling him to do. Forget? Forget that someone he cares about could die? And him knowing and not doing anything about it? Was she seriously telling him that? To just forget? Did she really think he was that much of an ass?

"Do you actually think I can Korra? Do you think i can foregt that someone I care about is slowly killing themself? And me not even tryign to stop you? I didn't know you thougt so lowly of me." Korra took a deep breath. Trying to calm down.

"Mako? Can you please let go of me? I need to get home." She expected him to yell at her, or just let her go. But she certianly did NOT expect Mako to drop to the floor with his hands over his face crying. Shock kept her from immediatly responding, but soon enough she recovered and dropped down to the floor next to him. She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could, and he returned the hug. While quietly sobbing into her shoulder.

"Shhshshhsh, Mako it's ok calm down."

He mumbled.

"What?" She asked him. He spoke again, a bit clearer this time.

"I can't loose you."

"You won't." She promised.

"But I'm going too. Eventually this isn't going to be enough. Or you're going to cut the wrong place, and you're going to die. And I just can't loose you."

She was in shock. And she was teribly worried about him, but she continued to hug him and rub his back, "I''m going to be fine."

"You and I both know you're lying." He said. She couldn''t deny that, and she didn't know how to respond. She just continued to hug and comfort him.

A/N: What do ya think? MORE TO COME! :D Idea's and suggestions appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: These stories are also on Wattpad :D I usually post on there first btw , under the username - kataanger1864 :D

After a while Mako stopped crying. She didn't understand why he had started crying in the first place. But it was her fault. And the marks on her arms proved it. Mako looked into her eyes.

"Promise me you won't do this to yourself anymore". He said. His voice was hoarse from crying and he sounded desperate. She didn't know what she should say. She had finally found her release. Her release for the stress, the fear, the pain, and the sorrow. She wasn't ready to give that up yet. Should she lie to him so that he won't worry? She wasn't sure.

Mako noticed her chewing on her lip and said to her, "don't you dare lie to me, Korra".

She sighed in desperation, "but you want me to tell you that I'm not going to do this any more, but you also don't want me to lie. There is a conflict in there. One of those "rules" are going to end up broken", she spoke honestly.

"Then say you won't do it, and mean it!" He said to her. She sighed and stood up, Mako copying her movements.

"I need to go back to the island" she said softly, she didn't know how to feel exactly, but she knew that if she stayed with him much longer she was going to end up having an emotional breakdown. She grabbed her gym bag and headed for the exit.

When she walked outside the cool breeze made her sigh in comfort. The chilly air felt nice against her burning hot skin. She didn't hear anyone approach her, but she felt a hand rest on her left shoulder. She spun around, immediately taking a step back from the person behind her. Her vision adjusted to the light and she saw a pair of amber eyes staring at her.

He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into the offered warmth his skin offered.

"Korra I think you should spend the night. I don't want you going anywhere alone." She gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Mako I can't. I'll be okay, don't worry about me." She took his hand from her face, squeezed it then let it drop to his side. She gave him another smile, trying to reassure him. Trying to get rid of his worry. But from the hard expression on his face she knew her efforts of reassurance were of no avail. She didn't want to leave him alone, while he was this stressed out and angry. But she didn't want to stay with him. She sighed as she decided she had no choice but to stay with him.

"Okay, I'll stay with you" Mako let out a sigh of relief. He would be able to watch her now. Not in a creepy stalker way, but in a, 'I'm not letting you out of my sight' sort of way. Mako pulled her into a bear hug, which knocked the wind out of her. She was so shocked at first she didn't respond. But then she laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him as tight as he had.

They pulled away and Mako guided her inside, and up the staircase. After they entered the attic Mako asked her, "do you want something to wear?"

Korra nodded then added, "do you have something long-sleeved that I could wear?" Mako's expression went emotionless and cold.

"I'm not sure, I'll look though." He said and she nodded in return. He went over to a dresser and started rummaging through clothes. From the top drawer, Mako pulled out a large red shirt and a pair of sweats. When he tossed them to her, she picked them up and looked at them closer, she then noticed that the shirt was long sleeved. She looked at Mako with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't have a long sleeve shirt" he said and shrugged. Korra had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, not only was she spending the night, wearing his clothes, but her arms were going to be naked and her cuts visible.

She got up, clothes in hand, and walked to the door. Mako's very demanding voice stopped her. "Where are you going?" He only slightly yelled at her. For a few seconds she was confused but then her brain kicked in and she understood why he was worried.

"I'm just going to the bathroom to change. Don't worry." She stated calmly.

He walked over to where she was standing and looked down straight into her eyes. His expression was deadly serious.

"Do you have anything that could hurt you?" He asked her. Korra was hesitant, and he knew the answer. "Give it to me." He said while holding out his hand.

"No."

Mako was biting his lip in frustration and anger that she would not easily allow him to help her. "Damnit Korra. Give it to me NOW."

She mentally flinched at the demanding tone to his voice but she held her ground, "no Mako."

He growled. "Don't make me take it from you."

Korra glared at him, "Mako I am not going to give it to you. You're going to have to accept that"

Mako growled again, irritated that she wouldn't hand the goddamn thing over.

Korra scowled at him, "What the fuck are you, an armadillo bear? Stop growling like an animal." With that said she stomped out of the room.

She went into the bathroom, locked the door and stripped out of her pro-bending practice uniform. She slipped on Mako's large shirt and sweats. Then she gently removed the metal clasps from her hair, causing it to fall around her face and down her back. She fastened her metal bracelet around her forearm to cover the cuts, sure it was going to be uncomfortable to sleep in, but at least they would be covered. She took the knife out of the pocket of her uniform and slipped it into the pocket of the sweats. She couldn't risk Mako looking through her stuff and taking it.

She grabbed her soiled clothes off of the bathroom counter and opened the door. When she got back to Mako's room she saw him leaning on the wall, arms crossed and a very pissed expression on his face.

"I didn't do anything, I promise." She said looking him in the eye. He gave her a stiff nod and she could tell her believed her. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep, I'm really tired." He nodded again and she turned around and walked over to the couch. He grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked her confused.

Korra's eyebrows furrow in confusion also, "I'm going to sleep."

He tugged at her arm, "sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch".

"Mako, I'm not going to take your bed"

"It's fine Korra"

"We could share. I don't mind" Korra said hesitantly.

Mako nodded again, this time with a small smile on his lips. He walked over to the bright red bed and pulled the covers back, motioning for her to get in, which she did. She heard the twin size bed creak and Mako crawled under the covers behind her. Korra put her left hand up by her face. His warm chest was pressed up against her back and she could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. She felt his arm go around her, but he didn't put it around her waist like she was expecting him too. Instead, he put his left hand up by hers and started playing with the metal clasps of her bracelet, trying to get it off of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, uneasiness laced in her voice.

He undid the clasps of the heavy armband and removed it from her body, "taking this off of you, I can't imagine it's easy to sleep in. Are you more comfortable now?"

She slowly nodded, meanwhile putting her left arm under the pillow.

He pulled her hand out and chuckled softly, "it's okay, you know I've already seen them, why are you so determined to keep them hidden?"

Korra sighed, " I never wanted you to see them. I never wanted anyone to see them. And now that you have I don't want you to see them again. I don't know I guess I'm trying to stop you from seeing them more than you already have. I don't want you to think that I'm a bad person. I don't want you to think I've failed." She explained quickly.

He kissed the top of her head, "Nothing could change how I think of you Korra. You're still the funny, loveable, strong, impulsive, badass you've always been."

Her lips tilted up into a small smile. "Thank you Mako."

He chuckled again, "anytime" he said while rubbing her arm comfortably. And with that she fell into a deep sleep.

The nightmare started with Korra walking in Republic City at night. Chi blockers jumped out of the shadows and took her down like she was nothing. Paralyzed she lay on the cold, damp street as she saw the terrifying mask emerge from the shadows. Her eyes widened and her heart raced in fear. Amon laughed menacingly, he stepped closer to her and put his thumb on her forehead. After a few seconds he let her drop to the ground. She knew he had taken her bending away. She was pathetic, weak and useless.

The dream changed and she was in the gym with Mako and Bolin. Mako was yelling at her and Bolin just shook his head in disappointment.

"You can't bend anymore? You're useless now. An Avatar without bending. Pathetic. You've let everyone down because you're weak. Worthless." Mako yelled at her.

The word 'worthless' echoed as her dream shifted and Amon's mask was right in front of her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You can't win."

She sat straight up in bed, crying and sweaty. That was by far the worst nightmare she has ever had. Usually they are just about Amon taking her bending away. But this.. Her subconscious was truly cruel to put Mako in that dream. Speaking of whom- she looked over to see Mako still sound asleep. She gently swung her legs over the side of the bed and stepped on the cold, wooden floor.

Once out of bed she ran down the hall and to the bathroom as fast as she could. When she got inside she shut the small door and put her hands on the counter for support. Tears were streaming from her eyes like waterfalls and she was sweating as if she had run a marathon.

She pulled out her knife held out her arm and slashed. Not caring anymore. Not caring at all. She kept slashing at her arm until she felt the pain of the nightmare fade from her mind. Her arm was bleeding heavily. She used a small to apply pressure and hopefully stop the bleeding, but it didn't work. She felt her body freeze up in pain and her vision was becoming slightly hazy.

She gentle knock on the door scared her so bad she almost fell. She heard Mako's voice on the other side.

"Korra?" He said gently.

"One second!" She said. Panicked, she grabbed another small towel off the counter and wrapped it around her arm, hiding her entire arm behind her back and praying he wouldn't notice.

"O-Okay come in." She said shakily. Mako wasted no time in barging in and inspecting her. Korra was sweating and praying he wouldn't figure it out. And he might not have, if he hadn't seen the bloody knife sitting on the countertop. He extended his arm and grabbed the bloody blade looking at it in shock.

His head snapped up and his gaze was reverted from the weapon as he remembered she was standing there with- with her arm behind her back. Mako lunged forward. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her arm out in front of her, removing the towels. He gasped and felt sick to his stomach. He knew she needed professional medical help or she wasn't going to make it.

Right when his mind recovered from the shock of her wound, Korra's eyes closed and her body went limp, causing her to fall towards the floor. Mako caught her and rewrapped her arm with the towel, applying pressure and carried her bridal style out of the building.

There were two things he knew he had to do. One, he had to get her to the hospital and Two, he needed to tell Tenzin everything he knew.

:D next chapter is hopefully going to be up soon! (remember I usually update my Wattpad (Kataanger1864) first ;)

Suggestions are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated in like, over a week! :-/ But, when you guy's review/ comment, it usually inspires me to get on my computer and write! JS. Not that I NEED 20 reviews or wutever to update, it just usually gets me motivated. P.S! Random ideas also Realllly help get the chaps written and uploaded faster! Thx! Ok.. I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoyyyy!

P.S.S: I honestly don't know what hospitals were like in the twenties

Mako had taken Korra to the hospital and was now sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand. Using his other hand he trailed his rough fingers down the delicate, smooth skin of her face. He had never been so scared in his life. The Doctors said she was going to be okay, but he knew that they only meant physically. Mentally he knew she was going to be a wreck.

The door to Korra's room flew open and Tenzin walked in looking completely confused and worried. Mako's skin crawled and a lump formed in his throat. He knew he was going to have to tell Tenzin. She needs someone to watch her. And as her guardian, he needs to know. Mako swallowed and shakily stood up, still holding her hand.

When Tenzin spoke his voice was shaky, "wha-what happened?"

Mako cleared his throat and blinked back tears, "Korra cut herself." He spoke the words so quickly and softly that he wasn't sure if Tenzin had heard him. But, when Mako looked at Tenzin's face he could tell he had. His face appeared cold and angry as if he didn't care if she was okay.

Tenzin took a shaky breath and glared at Mako. "How long" Tenzin said through gritted teeth. Mako mentally winced at the hidden anger in his voice. But he kept his cool and collected appearance as he answered the air bender.

"I only found out yesterday. I don't know how long she has been doing this." He answered truthfully. Tenzin's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Why did you not tell me? You could have helped her! But you didn't! Would you have told if she wasn't in the hospital? I bet you wouldn't have. You don't care about her. If you did you would have gotten her help. You wouldn't have left her to kill herself."

Mako was seething with anger. How dare Tenzin accuse him of not caring about her! If Mako had told as soon as he had found out Korra would, not only be furious with him, but she probably would have done major harm to herself without him knowing. He never thought this would happen. Ever.

Mako's face was flushed and he was so angry with Tenzin. "Of course I care about her! I wouldn't be with her if I didn't! If she meant nothing to me I wouldn't have cared if she passed out. But I did. Because I care about her. Did you ever think what the repercussions would be if I told ahead of time? I bet you didn't!" Tenzin looked completely shocked that the young fire bender would back talk an elder.

Korra stirred in her bed and both the benders focused their sight on her. Tenzin quickly broke the silence. "You need to leave"

Mako was becoming angrier by the minute. "I'm not leaving."

Tenzin looked at Mako with cold expressionless eyes. "Either you leave willingly or I have you escorted from the room." Mako had the urge to grab the man by his beard and beat the shit out of him. But he didn't. He just angrily stalked from the room and slammed the door on his way out. Mako's fists and teeth were clenched and he practically had steam coming from his ears as he punched the wall, leaving a lasting impression.

He left the hallway to go sit in the waiting room.  
~~~

Korra's eyes slowly opened and she quickly closed them when she saw who was standing over her. She didn't know where she was or who had brought her there but at the moment she didn't care. She just did not want to face Tenzin.

"Korra" Tenzin practically growled in his I'm-in-charge voice. Korra winced and thought to herself 'GODDAMNIT'. Korra peaked at Tenzin through the corner of her eye and not only did he not look happy, he looked downright pissed. Well- she knew she was going to have to face him eventually. She sighed softly and turned over so that she was lying on her back, mean while avoiding his unpleasant gaze. She very slowly, propped herself up so that she could look at him and she was racking her brain for something she could tell him.

Tenzin sighed in a feeble attempt to calm himself down. "What happened now Korra?" She bit her lip and she had an uneasy look in her eyes. She honestly didn't know how to explain this. 'This' being that she is in the hospital because of blood loss.

"Mako and I were, um, walking down one of the back streets and, equalists jumped out at us and I blacked out", she lied smoothly. Tenzin raised an eyebrow, his face hard as stone.

"Really now. That's not what I herd." He stated matter of factly. 'Shit shit shit. What has he herd?'

"Oh, um. What did you hear then?" She asked, trying to hide the uneasiness and fear in her voice.

"That you did this to yourself." She wanted to run away from him. From everything. Mako must have told him. Why had she trusted him? Why had she told him something so personal? 'Oh wait. She didn't tell him. He saw', she reminded herself. She was fuming mad at Mako. And she was also very scared at what Tenzin was going to do to her.

"Who told you that?" She asked the older bender, all the while knowing the answer. She quickly blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. Tenzin shrugged.

"Does it really matter? It's true though isn't it!" She flinched at the anger and disappointment in his voice. She shut down. When she got scared she couldn't think of what she was going to say, of how to react. Her mind just went completely and utterly blank. She recited the same thing she had said to Mako.

"It's none of your business", She stated looking down at the stiff white sheets covering her legs. When she looked back at Tenzin's face, he was bright red.

"Korra!-" He started to say, but seemed at a loss for words. Seeing as he kept making attempts to talk, but none succeeded. "Korra how could you be so irresponsible! So immature! So childish! You are acting completely stupid! Do you ever think your actions through! Do you only think about yourself? Did you ever even stop to think what your friends would think of you? Your family?"

Korra just glared at him. How dare he yell at her. Why would she think of anyone else? It didn't matter to her what anyone else thought! She didn't care if she 'hurt' them because they probably didn't care. It's not like she killed someone. She was hurting herself. HERSELF. No one else. Her fists clenched, bunching up the rough white fabric at her sides.

"Leave me alone Tenzin". Korra was pretty sure that if Tenzin were a fire bender that the hospital would have been burnt down and she would've been on the receiving end of lightning. Thank the gods that he wasn't. As calm of an air bender as he may be, he still had quite a temper on him.

Tenzin turned his back to her and without a word, stomped to the door and slammed it shut behind him. Korra sighed and laied her head on the brick hard pillow, trying to arrange her thoughts.

Mako was drifting back and forth from conscious to unconscious. He was sitting in a very uncomfortable position in the waiting room of the medical facility. His eyes immediately snapped open and stayed that way when he saw Tenzin storming down the cream colored hallways, which made his crimson face stand out even more. The elder angrily marched over to where Mako was sitting and practically yelled at him,

"I have had it with that girl! You can have her!" Mako nearly fell out of his seat when he registered what Tenzin had said to him. But before he could ask Tenzin turned and hastily walked from the building.

Mako leaped from the chair and dashed down the hallway, not even bothering to ask the nurses permission if he could go to see her. Because he honestly didn't give a damn. He came to a sudden halt, stopping himself before he barged into Korra's room. He took a deep breath and made an effort to compose himself as he slowly pushed the door open.

Korra herd the door creak and fixed her attention on the person entering her presence. She squinted in an effort to see better, then she saw who she was looking at. Mako. She crossed her arms and turned her head to the left, blocking any view he might have had of her pale face. She heard him sigh and listened as his footsteps got closer and closer to her. Until they suddenly stopped. She wanted to see where he was standing. But she would not look up at him. She had some dignity left, and she was not going to waste it on him.

The squeaking or the springs and the bouncing of the mattress made her jump out of her skin. She felt something warm and firm press against her back and his hand was stroking her messy, tangled hair. She didn't make a sound. She felt his legs brush against hers, confirming that he was lying behind her. He continued to stroke her hair and he began talking.

"So I'm guessing you know", she remained silent, knowing that he was referring to the fact that he told Tenzin what was happening. He let out a breath of attempted patience. "Korra. Talk to me." He softly demanded. Once again she remained silent, knowing that it was driving him insane. Good. He deserved to suffer. He betrayed her. Well- he didn't deserve to suffer, but he sure as hell deserved the silent treatment. "Goddamnit Korra you are going to have to talk to me eventually! So why won't you just talk to me now? It's not like I did anything wrong".

That last comment was just enough to set her off, and he knew that. He was baiting her. And she was taking the bait. And above all- she didn't give a shit. She twisted and wiggled in the bed to move, to where she was facing him. His arm was now around her waist and their chests were pressed together, sending warm tingles throughout her body. But she ignored them.

"You know damn well that you did something wrong! You told Tenzin what I did! What I've been doing! I trusted you and you completely betrayed me! Why don't you go find a knife so that you can stab me in the back for real this time. Because you obviously like watching me suffer-". She had plenty more to say, but she was cut off by the menacing growl that escaped Mako's lips.

The fire in his eyes only got brighter when he spoke. "That is a sick fucking thing to say to me Korra. Just plain sick. I told Tenzin because I absolutely HATE seeing you in pain. I thought he could help you in ways that I can't! What did you honestly expect me to do? Sit on the couch and watch you as you slit you wrists and kill yourself slowly? Is that what you wanted from me? Did you want me to just. Not. Care?" He spit the last two words out as if they were poison in his mouth. His eyes were watering with frustration.

Korra hung her head low and didn't think before she replied to him, "You don't care."

Mako couldn't think of anything to respond with to that ludicrous statement. He put his hand at the bottom of her neck. His eyes gently, but quickly closed as he yanked her head up to his and their lips met. Zit was not just a simple peck. He tried to put all of his emotions into the kiss. The anger, the confusion, the hurt, the frustration, and the passion he felt for her as well as the love. And he knew she returned those feelings, when she wrapped one of her arms around his waist and kissed him back.

He pulled away, "Don't ever say that I don't care about you." Then kissed her again.

:D keep in mind Mako's still with Asami :-/ dun dun DUN! Ohhh shit's gonna go down next chapter. Lol any way I'll try to update asap

CREDS TO "WaterEarthFireAir" for the idea to make Tenzin pissed at Mako! :DD TYYY!

Chapter 5 Preview:

~Is Mako gonna tell Asami about the kiss?

~Is Korra gonna stop cutting?

~Is Tenzin going to kick Korra out?

:D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Jess~ Thank you sooooo much for this idea! :) This chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy!

P.s. don't forget, reviews usually inspire me to write more! I'm gonna post either way, but reviews usually speed it up :D

Mako kept kissing Korra. Again. And Again. And Again. He never wanted to let her go. His arms stayed wrapped around her delicate waist and he let out a subconscious moan as her hands roamed up and down the muscles of his back. He tightened his grip on her, wishing he could pull her even closer.

Korra was in heaven. Floating on cloud 9. Emerged in pure ecstasy. She couldn't believe this was happening again. And this time he had kissed her.

The moment was absolutely perfect to the two benders. That is- until the hospital door swung open and some middle aged man stepped through, causing them to spring apart, and Korra to feel incomplete as Mako slowly rose and removed himself from her embrace.

The Man was holding a clipboard. He had circle like Harry Potter glasses and random grey streaks in his medium length purple hair. He cleared his throat and spoke directly to Korra.

"Hello young avatar, my name is Lee (an, I couldn't think of anything better :/ apologies) and the Dr.'s and Master Tenzin would like me to have a word with you. Is that alright?" Korra's body went ridged with confusion at the vague question. But she managed to nod her head, stiffly. Mako, noticing her uncomfort, grabbed her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The man walked over to Korra's bedside, opposite of Mako, and pulled up the Dr.'s chair. He looked at Mako, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave son, these questions are just for Ms. Korra." Mako's face looked as if it had been carved from stone, but he did not move.

"I want him to stay." Korra said softly, all the while looking at Mako.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "are you sure? I don't want him to make you uncomfortable." He said and, rather rudely, jerked his chin, motioning to Mako.

"He's not making me uncomfortable", she snapped at the elder.

He nodded. "Very well then. But I need you to answer truthfully." Korra nodded in agreement.

"Why did you hurt yourself last night?" He asked her, barely glancing up from his clipboard. Mako kept his eyes glued to her face, gauging her reaction. He didn't want a stupid old fag to upset her.

Korra audibly sighed, "I had a horrible nightmare. And I just couldn't take it."

Lee continued to write on his clipboard, "I see, and I am guessing that this is not the first time you have done something like this. Am I right?"

Korra hung her head and very slowly nodded truthfully.

"When was the first time you hurt yourself?" He asked her. His voice was devoid of any compassion. Korra's eyes glistened with tears. But she refused to shed them. She hated talking about this.

"A- A week or two ago." She stuttered quietly.

He heartless bitch continued taking notes, "And what made you start." She flinched, and Mako gripped her hand more firmly in his. There was absolutely no way that she could say the truth with Mako standing right there listening to her. It wasn't his fault, and she didn't want him to think that it was. Lee noticed she hadn't responded and looked up at her.

"Pass." She whispered quietly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mako's eyebrows knit together in clear confusion. Why hadn't she answered him? She answered his other questions with slight reluctance, but she still answered them.

What should she do? Should she have Mako sent out of the room? Or should she just lie? Everyone who has ever met Korra knows that she cannot lie. But, if she had Mako sent out of the room he would either be very hurt or become extremely suspicious

Lee broke the silence, "You can't pass Korra, its non-optional."

Korra bit her lip and mumbled, "boy troubles, it's nothing". Mako's eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead. Was she talking about him? No no no. She couldn't be.

"Well Korra, if it was nothing you would not have hurt yourself over it, now would you? Who was the boy?"

Korra internally screamed. Lie lie lie lie lie. Her subconscious shouted at her. "Tanho", she said quickly. Mako's face was red as hell. His eyes were wide with rage and his fists were clenched. That fucking asshole had caused her to do this to herself? He was going to kill him.

Korra became a little frightened when she saw the look of pure anger take over Mako's features.

"Who is Tanho?" The man asked, oblivious to the murderous expression on Makos face.

"He's um- he was a water bender, and we played against him in the pro-bending finals and he has purple hair. I like him a lot.'' She lied, enough to convince the two morons before her. She didn't even look at Mako's face when she said that she liked Tanho, she knew he would be hurt.

The man looked up from his clipboard and raised an eyebrow at Korra before saying, "You like my son?" Korra felt her mouth drop to the floor and she couldn't speak. He was- they- he.. What?

Mako needed to talk to her alone. Without Mr. Hair-bender's father recording every word he says. "Mr. Lee, would you mind leaving for a moment so I could speak to Korra?" Mako asked in the kindest voice he could manage in his moment of pure rage. Korra suddenly became very scared of what he was going to say to her.

Mr. Lee looked between the two benders and decided that it would be best if he let them talk. "Korra, you are free to leave now. But if any incidents like this happen again you will be stuck here for a much longer period of time". She nodded in understanding and he hastily made his way to the door.

Mako sighed and looked at Korra. "Explain". He said to her.

"Explain what?" She said stalling for time to come up with an answer to the obvious questions.

"Why the fuck did you hurt yourself over Tanho." He said his name as if it was the most filthy thing alive.

"That's none of your business." She said quietly.

"What did he do to you" Mako growled.

"Nothing."

"Then what did he do to cause you to cut yourself?" Mako shouted at her.

"It didn't have anything to do with Tanho. I lied." Korra confessed.

"Then what happened?" Mako said, desperate for a truthful answer. Korra sighed and tears leaked down her face.

"I don't have to tell you. I _can't_ tell you" She said, hoping that he would understand.

"You can tell me anything. And you know that. You either don't care enough about me to tell me. Or you don't trust me."

"It's neither of those." She whispered.

"Then what _is _the reason Korra?" Mako wrapped both of her hands in his and sat on her left, on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going to tell you Mako."

"Why Not?" He yelled at her in frustration.

"Because I don't want to loose you!" She yelled back before she could stop herself. Mako recoiled as if she had hit him.

"You won't ever loose me Korra."

Korra silently started to cry. Even if she wanted to tell him the truth how could she? How would she start that sentence? 'I cut myself because I'm in love with you and I saw you and your girlfriend kissing'?

"I want to leave here. I'm not going to tell you here".

"If i take you back to my house will you tell me?" She nodded. He left her alone to change out of the hospital gown and then he escorted her from the hospital and towards is home.

Thirty minutes later Korra was sitting on his red sheets and he was sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Don't be mad at me" She whispered to him.

"I won't"

She nodded and took a deep breath before saying what she knew he didn't want to hear. "I watched you kiss Asami and I couldn't take the heartbreak. I don't want you to feel like it's your fault. Because you love her, but I just couldn't take it."

Mako felt like he was going to throw up. He wanted to cry and scream at her for doing something so stupid over nothing. But most of all he wanted to punch himself for not noticing how his relations with Asami had effected Korra.

Korra was shaking. It had been at least two full minutes since she had spoken and he had not responded. She nonchalantly reached her hand into the pocket of her fur pelt, only to discover that her knife wasn't there.

"Where's my knife?" She blurted. Mako's head snapped up and she could see the anger in his eyes. Anger, she knew, that was directed towards her. He kicked the chair away and stood right in front of her. He pushed her down on the bed and pinned her wrists to her side.

"Why? So you can cut yourself again? You can't keep using cutting as a solution!"

"Get off of me Mako." She said trying to control her anger that she knew he didn't deserve. Behind his anger, he was actually extremely worried. Was she really thinking about doing that again? He tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Don't you dare think of doing that ever again Korra. Do you understand me?" She didn't like him physically controlling her against her will. She spit in his face. "Don't fucking tell me what to do."

He wiped his face and removed himself from her. And he couldn't help what he said next. "You wanna cut yourself? Fine. Go slit your throat. See if I care. Because if you don't why should anyone else". Then he left the room.

Korra brought her hand up to her mouth to stop the hysterical sounds from escaping. Tears streamed down her face. She got off of his bed and ran to the 'kitchen'. She rummaged through the drawers and found a knife. She brought it to her wrist and sliced without hesitation.

Then she herd the doorknob slowly turn.

A/N; this is most defiantly NOT the end:))) and i put Tanho in here for a reason! Suggestions and idea's appreciated! xoxo 3

BTW I was either going to make the person comming in: A- Mako (comming back because he forgot his jacket or somthing) or B- Bolin or C- someone else :) TELL ME WUT U THINK!


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEW CHAPTER 6:

Korra's eyes go wide as the door slowly opens. Her movements become frantic and she hides the knife and quickly wraps her arm.

Mako steps through the door and looks at her. She's leaning on the counter, careful to keep her arm out of sight.

"Korra I- I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did." Korra nodded in understanding all the while maintaining her poker face.

"I think I should leave" she said as she walked quickly to the door.

Before se could open it Mako reached out and grabbed her arm. She stiffened at the thought of him touching her cuts, then realized that he had bradded her right arm and she relaxed. Mako's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her sudden tenseness. He tugged her wrist slightly to move her body so that she was facing him with her back pressed against the wooden door.

She thought he was going to grab her other arm but instead he wrapped her right hand in his left one and used his right hand to stroke the left side of her paler-than-normal face. She let out a small sigh of relief and leaned into his comforting touch. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she entered a moment of complete bliss.

Then that moment ended when he grabbed her left hand and held it up to examine her bloody arm. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want him to see. Too see her vulnerable. And weak. She didn't look into his eyes. Why bother when she already knew what she would see. Disappointment. Anger. Disgust.

Mako let go of her and took a step back. Audibly sighing and running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Do you really think this is okay, Korra? Do you truly believe that what you're doing isn't wrong at all? You can't cut yourself when you're upset."

Korra kept her eyes fixed on the floor. "You're right. I shouldn't have slit my wrists. I should've slit my throat like you told me too". She said in the coldest voice she could manage.

Mako winced and looked away from the avatar. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to say that too her?

"It doesn't matter what I said Korra! You Can Not keep doing this! You can't do this when you're upset or angry or scared. It's a horrible way to cope" He stated.

"Shove off Mako." She spat bitterly. She's herd it once. She didn't want (or need) to hear it again.

He grabbed her left hand and held it up to her face. Forcing her to look at the damage she had caused. "Look at this Korra. Look!" He yelled at her. "Do you want to have these marks of the rest of your life? Is this what you're going to tell your kids to do when they get angry or upset? Would you want them to see what you did to yourself? Are you proud of this?" He yelled all except for the last question, which he whispered to her. Hoping he would get an answer.

Korra looked at him with desperate eyes, breaking his angry expression. She had tears in her frightened eyes. She jerked away from him. "Please Mako! Please just let me go!" She pleaded with him.

He was so shocked not to get an angry response from her that his arms fell to his side, unresponsive and of no use. She quickly ran out the door, trying to get as far away from him as possible. She didn't know which way she was going or even what part of the city she was in. All she knew was that it was dark and there were walls almost completely around her.

She was about t turn around when she herd a menacing laugh escape from the shadows, causing her body to freeze and her blood to run cold.

"Hello Avatar Korra" Said the voice that was haunting her day and night. She turned to see Amon with his lLeuteninet and a few chi blockers standing by his side. Her eyes widened and her pulse raced as fear coursed through her. She could feel her body trembling as she turned and ran.

She herd Amon chuckle and the horrible sound echoed in her ears. He wasn't going to take her bending away right now, but she didn't know that. They chased her until she had absolutely no where to go. Walls surrounding her on all sides. She saw Amon and his followers enter her line of sight- trapping her.

She started to fire bend in a desperate attempt to save herself. She hit three of the equalists but the Leteniant and Amon dodged her flames with ease. They advanced slowly and she ran towards them. Using her earth bending she propelled herself over them. She was in the air when she felt a hand grasp her ponytail and yank her to the ground. She screamed as she hit the ground with a thud and rolled a few feet.

She looked up to see Amon reach for her and roughly haul her to her feet. He pinned her to the wall with his arm.

"Oh Avatar. How easy it would be for me to be rid of your bending curse right now. But what fun would that be? I am going to steal your bending from you at the moment you aren't expecting it. Maybe when you're sleeping. I'll have you watch as I torture your precious fire monster-"

"He is not a monster Amon. You are. Don't you dare touch him!" She growled and attempted to kick the twisted man before her, but he only shoved her into the wall again. Making black spots appear in her vision.

"Do not cut me off when I am speaking girl!" She nodded viggoursly. Suddenly terrified. She could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke to her.

"Good." He let go of her and she fell back onto the dirt, gasping for breath and tears in her eyes. As Amon was walking away from her he stopped and turned back to her, "and remember Avatar. I'll be coming for you. And your precious fire bender." Then she lost sight of him as he and his lieutenant retreated into the shadows.

She hastily got up and ran. For fear that he would come back. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she ran. Once again she didn't know where she was and she didn't even bother to look up. Until she ran straight into someone. Knocking the person over and falling herself.

"Korra!" She herd Mako say relieved. He pulled both of them to their feet. When he saw the tears in her eyes he assumed it was from their argument earlier and pulled her into a comforting hug, which she returned.

"Korra I was so worried! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have let you go! I should've followed you right away! I-"

She pulled back and cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Shshshh. It's okay. I'm okay." She lied and placed a fake smile on her face, using all of her effort to make it convincing. It worked. He hugged her again.

"Thank god you're okay." He said quietly. A guilty feeling washed over her. She shouldn't have lied to him. But she didn't;t have a choice. If she told him the truth he would stop her from cutting. And that's the only thing that would help her right now.

:) I'll UD ASAP!

Hope Everyone liked it:)

xoxox~ Alex


End file.
